


Nemeton haven't broken me yet

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, Mates, Nemeton, Night Terrors, Nightmares, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU takes place 2 years after s3A</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEREK

Derek woke up by the sound of a honk down the street he snapped his eyes open awake and alert he glanced down at the snoring boy next to him, Stiles was sprawled over him like a octopus. His finger stroked at the bridge of Stiles nose that started to wiggle it as he started to stir. As he stirred Derek looked into honey brown eyes that crinkled as he smiled sleepy at him before burring his nose into his chest wiping evidence of drool and eye junk on his chest.  
  
”Morning.” Stiles yawned out loudly as he cuddled into his chest once more. They never spoke what they where or what they meant for each other, it was just them. Stiles would never admit to it but he had a jealous flare to him as he would turn angry not directly at him but at everything and he would sulk then turn so sad. Like he was giving up. it had started two years ago when the nemeton influenced the three, driving them all into madness. Kira held Scott’s sanity in the palm of her hand in the end saving him. Allison had her father, Lydia and Isaac all to hold on to her. Stiles had his father, but when his father got a heart attack Stiles was lost to them, they never spoke about it. what Stiles had seen in that darkness. in the end he had offered his hand and Stiles had clung on. In between keeping him safe at night from the darkness and making him smile. He realized that Stiles was it.  
  
They never talked about it, how Stiles father helped him pack his things and made him move into the house with them, it wasn’t about sex. It was never about that even if awkward mornings did occur nothing happened. Stiles never could go to collage as being around too many people triggered him like nothing else, he ended working with his father as an assistant his talent to sort and see things made him valuable to the force. ”Take your medication Stiles its almost nine.” Derek reminded softly as he felt Stiles fall into slumber, Stiles groaned and rolled to his side reaching for his pills with water. He gaged and whimpered as the taste.  
  
”God I hate you.” Stiles muttered Derek smiled at the obvious lie and stroked his back, he kissed his shoulder quickly before getting up. ”Can we go to Wendy’s?” Stiles asked suddenly eager sitting up, even if he loved that place he wasn’t in the mood but seeing Stiles so eager and happy he couldn’t say no, instead he flashed Stiles a smile.  
  
”Of course.”  
  
-  
  
They sat at their favorite pancake place, Stiles gestured wildly with his hands as he told his story that he already told like three times before but Derek doesn’t mind, instead his eyes focus on Stiles honey eyes and birthmarks. He’s beautiful and Derek feels a warm rush of love burst through him, he’s not much for public affection but he never denies Stiles touch even in public. Stiles eyes crinkle and he reach forward as if to touch his hand and he opens his hand but then he removes it leaning back as the girl Ginny placed their orders. She batted flirty grey eyes, she was very pretty and she made sure that she was the one to serve them. Stiles kind of hated her, even if they switched tables all the time she was there. ”Thanks.” He offered as he looked at his plate with extra toppings and extra pancake while Stiles plate was ordinary.    
  
”She’s pretty.” Stiles exclaim as she moves away he pokes his pancakes and suddenly look so freaking sad, Derek shrug because she is pretty he will not lie to Stiles. Instead he put some of his pancakes on Stiles plate and seek those beautiful honey eyes that look at him sadly like he was a kicked puppy.  
  
”Not like you.” Stiles face suddenly breaks into the pure happiness like he hung the moon for him like he had delivered everything to him. It makes his heart skip a beat he can’t stop to reach forward his finger stroking his cheek. ”Nothing like you.” He murmurs his thumb stroke over his lips before leaning back. He feels a kick on his shin as he starts to eat he looks up and Stiles is smiling ear to ear.  
  
”Your perfect.” there is no lie in Stiles word and Derek can’t help but to feel his cheeks burn slightly he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Stiles. He wiggle a bit as his phone starts to ring he picks it up and answer Scotts call.  
  
-You with Stiles?”- ”Yeah” -Don’t react. It’s back. Lydia had a dream, about nemeton.- ”That is not possible.” He tries to keep his voice leveled so he won't stress Stiles that sneaks one of his strawberries to his plates and looking very pleased that he got away with it. -It is… Kira contacted her uncle… its back Derek. We are coming home right now. Lydia is calling the sheriff, take Stiles back home and keep him there until we’re all there.- Scott grew into his roll as an alpha, Derek use to envy him how easy it was for him to get loyalty and build the strong pack. ”Fine.” He replies hanging up. Stiles raises his eyebrow curiously.  
  
”Time to go home.”  
  
”What! why? I thought we could go to the arcade” Stiles almost whined, Derek didn’t care his heart was pounding hard in his chest, ”whats wrong Derek?” Stiles suddenly asked worried, he shook his head before gripping his hands then his face ignoring the eyes focused on him.  
  
”I want you to remember these words. I will keep you safe. I will protect you to every price” Stiles face just drops and he starts to tremble he tugs him quickly to the car Stiles holds his hand hard, Derek can hear his heart beat. ”Stiles… bad things are coming back…”  
  
”Nemeton.” Derek freeze and looks at him demeaning answers, ”I always knew it wanted me back… I could feel it…” Stiles face goes blank leaning back and release his hand and Derek refuse to let go.  
  
”Stiles… you can’t lose yourself… I… I… I love you Stiles.” Stiles blinks and his mouth fall open looking at him, ”I love you, I can’t… lose another person I love… I can’t Stiles… please…. don’t do that to me.” Derek begs never looking at the road Stiles opens his mouth but then he screams.  
  
”Watch out!”  
  



	2. JOHN

John Stilinski loved his son very much, he was a proud father. He felt nothing but pride and love to his only child he would move heaven and hell for his son. But he couldn’t protect him not really not against himself. When his father fell into that darkness he couldn’t reach his son he couldn’t hold on, he lost him. When the former alpha came to aid he was grateful in a way he never been before, the young man who lost so much held on when he could not. He knew that the former alpha loved his son deeply he saw the development from angry annoying eyes to accepting eyes, to caring eyes, to concern eyes, to loving eyes. The way Derek looked at his son made him happy, he was human he was at first not happy that perhaps this wolf would steal his son away from him. But he never did, he remained. He was a concerned father so he would peek his head into his son’s bedroom prepared to walk in something, but never did. No he would only see Derek guarding his son sitting there on the bed as Stiles held on for dear life as his dream taunted him. as time went on Derek started to sleep, as even more time went by he would see the former alpha bring his son to his chest like a teddy bare. In the end John didn’t know who needed the other one more.   
  
He was use to the Hale boy who came every lunch break giving the pair lunch sometimes he would stay other times he would leave. The Hale boy liked feeding his son it gave him pride it was probably some wolf thing or perhaps just a love thing John was not sure. So seeing Derek there looking so broken, crushed him. ”Son…” he offered but Derek shook his head as the doctor spoke in words like coma, not sure if he would ever wake, they didn’t know. He watched as the Hale boy’s heart ripped he saw as he buckled over he tried to reach forward instead those blue eyes flared up and he buckled over so he dropped on his knees and then this most beautiful wolf was in front of him. It jumped on the bed laying over Stiles body then just, breathed out.  
  
Scott stormed in ”the nemeton is feeding off Stiles. We’re doing everything to break it.” Scott turned to Derek looking concern, ”Derek?” John couldn’t speak. He felt like he lost them both, he looked at Scott lost who looked painfully at Derek. ”It is his mate.” Scott almost whispered as if to explain it to him he didn’t need any explanations for a thing he understood very well. But days went by without Derek budging he didn’t eat or drink he just laid there broken. John had seen dogs die next to their owner many times in his life it always haunted him. So he begged he pleaded but Derek didn’t budge he was silent. ”Derek, switch back we need you.” Scott demand in his alpha voice eleven days later but Derek would not listen. John stroked Derek’s back comforting.  
  
”We will bring him back Derek. I promise.” He looked at Kira who entered lighting the scent her belly swollen as she chanted. John sniffed wiping his worn face, ”please.” he didn’t know who he begged, god, his son, Derek? Kira? Scott? he looked as the pack stood there reaching for Stiles and Derek worriedly. His son was loved, his son belonged to someone, to something. This could not be it. So he started to pray, suddenly he felt someone take his hands praying with him he looked into Melissa’s gentle hands and he rested his forehead against hers. In all this madness he could always count on Melissa, no one understood more than her, who had a son and fostered a second one. Isaac always had a place in Melissa’s heart they where family. ”Please god, do not take my son.”  
  



	3. SCOTT

Scott had loved truly once, Allison had been the one, the one he would give his body and soul for. but in the end his love was enough, they where not enough. He lost her and lost himself in a darkness he never had known before, Kira had entered like a salvation created to save him. He put to much on her, she became his salvation, the one that kept him alive. That weight became too much to bare in the end, she took a step back losing herself in being the role of his savior. He would not lose her, Allison broke him but losing Kira would mean losing everything. So he stood up straight and offered his hand to her asking not for her to save him but stand by his side. As the darkness left their scars he focused on the unbroken skin gathered strength that he could fight that darkness once more. 

Evil leaves a taint, a mark. A beacon.. But he did not fall he stood strong, grew strong and accepted his wolf it became apart of him and not a side of him something to be hidden or feared. He understood Derek’s words his lessons. He gathered strength from his former alpha and became the wolf, became an alpha. someone Derek could be proud over, he prided himself to be bitten by a Hale, because he understood. Understood what Derek carried, what he did for him, for them all. what he sacrificed what he gave up everyday too keep them safe. he felt shame of the ungratefulness he felt during those teen years. so silly he was, he understood why Derek saw them as stupid children. It was in his formers alphas blood to protect, he watched as Derek held Stiles up when he failed him. 

It was his failure, he had been a selfish teen, demanding strength for others when he had none. Stiles was not just his brother, or family he was so much more than words or thoughts or even feelings could explain. Stiles was more than a part of his life or him, he was much more than that. but he failed him, he lost himself in that darkness and could not hold onto him. he didn’t have the strength he slipped from him. Derek was there holding Stiles on. So Scott dropped in front of Derek, offering his life so he could become an alpha again so he could protect Stiles. Derek had dragged him on his feet that just with his index and thumb smacked his nose, snorting and left.

He was an alpha, a protecter he had his pack. He looked at his former love Allison who stood there trying to be strong clutching her trembling hand into Isaac’s who squeezed tight. Isaac poor Isaac who grew up broken who suffered his wrath of jealousy and anger. But who stood by his side, risking everything every day. He looked at Lydia, who looked worn for her twenty years of life, each danger, each scream took something from her. He did know the extent of her power of the voices in her head, or the echoes of death. All he knew of her she was loyal and stood there, his eyes fell on his mother.

He walked up to her who was on her knees giving strength to John, he brought his hand to her shoulder. This was his family this was his life, his purpose he looked at them all he felt a rush of power rush through him. He walked over to Stiles, he felt rage, Stiles could not leave him, not now, not ever. He pushed his hands to Stiles chest and screamed ”WAKE UP!” he released that power, he would give all of his power to save Stiles, ”WAKE UP STILES!” he heard the collective packs howls and he was thrown back of a force the last he saw before everything turned dark was Stiles body arching up gasping for air.


End file.
